


5 Times the Losers Club noticed how in love Richie and Eddie were (and the time they tried to help them realise)

by CandyDippedNightmare



Series: 5+1 trope with the Losers Cub [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute boys in love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, but like its it so you already knew that, theyre about 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDippedNightmare/pseuds/CandyDippedNightmare
Summary: Each of the Losers club realize how in love Richie and Eddie are with each other and make a plan to help the two idiots realize it themselves.





	5 Times the Losers Club noticed how in love Richie and Eddie were (and the time they tried to help them realise)

**1 st Time- Mike Hanlon**

Mike noticed it one warm Tuesday evening and the barrens. They were all there sat in a circle, textbooks forgotten between them. Even Stan hadn’t been able to resist and had been drawn away from his book to the chat. Everyone was silent as Bill talked, even all the years after that fateful summer.

“S-o-o-oh I thought we’d take t-t-t-two cars,” Bill said, “because i-i-i-it’s a long ass drive and n-n-n-o offense but I don’t wa-want to be crammed in a car with all of you fo-o-or that long.” He shuddered at the thought. The Losers always spent the summer together, but this year was different. This year half of them could drive and that meant a road trip.

“Are we driving in shifts?” Ben asked, he’d slimmed down quite of bit since he was twelve and had gained a fair amount of the females of Derry High’s attention because of it, but he still only had eyes for a certain redhead.

“I’m not letting Richie anywhere near my car,” Stan stated, making the rest of the losers club laugh.

“You wound me Stanley,” Richie cried grasping at his chest as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest like a cartoon character, his taste for dramatics hadn’t changed over the four years. He collapsed onto Bev who patted him on the head, still laughing. The losers continued to lay into Richie, only Mike realised as Eddie stopped. His eyes, warm just seconds before were wide and frozen. All too suddenly he was gasping for breath.

 

“His Inhaler!” Mike called to the group and Eddie struggled to breath. The boy gestured wildly toward his bag, and both Bill and Beverly pounced, throwing books everywhere in search for the scarcely used inhaler, the other losers frozen and watching, their breath caught in their throats. Only the tell tale sound of Eddie taking a blast set them at ease again. Richie had a protective arm around him, even from across the circle Mike could see how secure it was.

“Allergys,” Eddie said weakly, though he didn’t explain where the he had found a spare inhaler. There was a tense moment where the losers seemed to want to push. None of them really believed Eddie has magically appearing allergies. But Richie’s faced dared them to, his arm still around the skinny boy.

“How close are we to having enough money for the hotel Bev?” Ben asked, changing the topic, and the tension was gone, the moment almost completely forgotten about though Mike couldn’t help but notice Richie’s arm, still wrapped tight around Eddie, who was doing nothing to push it away.

 

They left as the sun was setting, each loser collected their books and set off home, promising to meet after school again the next day, as if it was something they didn’t do every day, all except Richie and Eddie who decided to stay a moment longer. Mike was almost back at the main road before he realised he was missing his maths book. Sighing, he turned around, but hushed voices from the clearing stopped him from going back.

“I saw it. I swear I did, just in the water, I-“ Eddie was almost hysterical.

“We killed the fucker Eds,” Richie said consolingly, “and even if we didn’t, Mike said it won’t come back for another twenty seven years, we have time.” Mike could just make out Eddie nodding.

“So you have a spare inhaler huh?” Eddie’s voice was teasing again, and Mike took it as his cue to leave, as he couldn’t help but feel like he was seeing something private, something not far him. He shot Eddie a text that his book was there and began back home.

 

It was only once he was walking did he realise how gentle and uncharacteristically genuine Richie had sounded, and how Eddie had melted into his words. He only hoped they sorted out their shit faster than Bev and Ben were doing, there was only so much teenage relationship drama he could take before he started to get a headache.

 

**2 nd Time- Stanley Uris**

 

Looking back on it Stan felt an idiot for not noticing it sooner. He should have realised the day Richie told him he was gay, or when the two he had started studying with Eddie. Richie Tozier was an asshole who didn’t study and still got good grades and it really got on Stan’s-

Anyway, as it was he realised while doing a science project with the two. Richie was being particularly chatty that day, even more so than he usually was and no amount of ‘beep beeps’ could shut him up. Usually, Stan would have been more concerned, Richie had a habit of being especially obnoxious when something was bothering him but as it was he’d just wanted to finish the damn experiment and so had taken to ignoring him. Eddie was doing something similar, though was looking at Richie nervously every so often, as though scared the boy would burst into tears at any moment.

 

Richie had just finished making a very lewd comment about something to do with a toilet, Stan’s mom and Putin when Ellen Grey turned around to glare at him.

“Will you shut up?” She hissed, her voice full of malice. Richie immediately did, falling silent and looking down, his trainers suddenly fascinating him. Ellen nodded satisfied. Stan himself thought this was slightly unfair, hell Richie was being quieter than usual but decided to keep his mouth shut to avoid trouble. Eddie seemed to agree with the former but not the latter.

“How about you fuck off Ellen?” He demanded coldly, Richie looked at Eddie with delighted surprise, Stan with cold horror, everyone knew Ellen was dating Ross White. Ross White who had once locked a freshmen in a locker for looking at Ellen funny, who knew what he’d do to someone who told her to fuck off in front of an entire classroom.

“Excuse me?” Ellen asked, her tone dangerous. Just apologise, Stan begged in his head, but Eddie didn’t.

“You heard me, fuck off.” He repeated, “did Ross leave that stick up your arse or was it some other member of the football team?”  Stan stared at the small boy open mouthed, Richie was smiling wildly. Ellen looked as though she was about to slap him.

“Eddie Kaspbrak!” The teachers outraged yell brought them all back to reality, “Detention 20 minutes after school!”

 

To Richie’s credit, he stayed relatively quiet throughout the rest of the lesson, and once it was over, dragged Stan to the bike rack to wait for Eddie to get out of detention. Stan was going to spend this time studying but Richie’s constant fidgeting and sighs soon got to him.

“He’s going to be fine,” he said simply, drawing Richie from his thoughts.

“He’s late,” Richie said, he opened his mouth to say more but Stan interrupted him.

“By five minutes, he’s probably just waiting for someone to open the door for him, you know how he is about door handles,” Stan rolled his eyes as Richie smiled dopely at the thought. Stan went back to his book, it had suddenly struck him how gone those two boys were on eachother.

 

Richie stood up as soon as the school doors opened, Eddie staggered out with one of his eyes swollen shut and blood gushing from his nose.

“Shit Eds, White get you?” Richie asked, Eddie nodded and collapsed onto the bench next to the two of them. Stan pulled out a pack of tissues and began to mop the blood off of his face. Richie sat back down next them them.

“My mom’s gonna freak,” Eddie said miserably once Stan was done.

“Just tell her you were defending a fair lady’s honour as any noble gentleman would,” Richie said in a british accent, he grabbed Eddies hand and pulled him up, “Come sire, we shall get you the finest care in Derry.”

“Your anything but a fair lady,” Eddie smirked.

“Well thanks for defending it anyway.” Richie said sincerely with a soft smile.

**3 rd Time-Beverly Marsh**

 

The two of them were alone at the Barrens sharing Richie’s last cigarette between them. It was late, and everyone else had gone home, but neither of them were ready to go back to the cold reality of their home lives. Instead, they sat in the grass talking about anything else.

 

“Greta’s a bitch,” Richie spat, his vemon made Beverly smile. She’d just finished recounting the story of Greta showing Jemma Marvin some texts from ‘Beverly’ that lead to Jemma calling Beverly a trashy bitch in the middle of the lunch hall. While the Bullies had begun to lay off of the rest of the losers, highschool had become hell incarnated for Beverly, she took it all in her stride.

“Why would I even have her number?” Beverly asked, amused at the idea.

“Girl talk?” Richie suggested groaning as Beverly took the cigarette off of him and put it in her own mouth smugly.

“Why would I do that when I have you?” She asked, taking a drag, “you’re the prettiest girl I know,” she finished.

“You flatter me Bevs,” Richie laughed, “Greta’s just jealous no one writes her poetry.” Richie didn’t need to be able to see Beverly to know she’d turned a light shade of pink.

“He asked me out,” she admitted quietly.

“Finally! When are you guys going out?”

“I said no.” For once in his life, Richie was silent.

 

“Shit Bev, why?” He asked, Beverly shrugged putting out the cigarette in an attempt to vent some of her frustration.

“He deserves better than broken trailer trash,” she said quietly.

“Babe, you’re a catch any cool fella would be lucky to have such a fine piece of-“ Richie’s ‘cool guy’ voice was cut off by Beverly’s cold glare.

“Beep beep Richie.”  
“Seriously though, Haystack’s head over heels for you, he’s never going to think anyone’s better than you. Second, everyone deserves happiness Bev.” Richie said surprisingly wisely.

“Whoa, Richie Tozier’s all grown up,” Beverly chuckled.

“If you don’t give that boy a chance, I’m going to frog march you to him with a gun to your head until you admit you like him,” Richie said, sounding completely serious, Beverly giggled, “Okay?”

“Okay.” She was convinced.

“Good.”

“What about you Richie? Got your eye on anyone at the moment?” Beverly asked.

“You offend me, I would never disrespect you that way m’lady,” Richie said, his voices had gotten much better, his voice sounded convincingly british.

“Obviously.” I meant guys.” Richie considered this for a moment, playing with his lighter.

“Well there’s one,” Richie said, uncharacteristically quiet, “he’s pretty cute, he has…” Richie trailed off a stupid soppy smile on his face, “he has eyes,” he finished lamely, then laughed at himself, Beverly along with him.

“What’s his name? What’s he like?” She asked eagerly, but Richie had already stood up.

“Come m’lady the night draws on,” Richie’s sudden shift back to his usual American voice was slightly jarring, “Eddie’s mom is waiting for me.”

 

Beverly knew who Richie’s guy with eyes was. She’d been with Richie through all of his crushes, he’d described them as hot, sex on legs, and one memorable extended metaphor that Bev was pretty sure included capitalism at some point. There was only one guy Richie gave nicknames to and pinched his cheeks. There was only one guy Richie thought was cute. Ben owed her ten bucks.

 

**4 th Time-Ben Hanscom**

 

Ben hadn’t believed it when Beverly had told him, in fact he’d refused to give her the ten dollars. Mainly because he needed it to buy their cinema tickets (He was on a date with Beverly Marsh!) but also because he just couldn't imagine the two constantly bickering idiots actually getting together.

Ben grinned at a text Beverly had sent him, but was broken from his trance by a sharp elbow to the ribs.

“Ben can you focus? I really need your help with this,” Eddie said, the desperation in his voice painfully obvious. He really needed to bump with grade up in English to improve his average. Apparently all those days his mother had made him miss school were catching up to him. The two worked well for ten minutes before there was a tapping at the window.

 

Ben froze, looking warily at the window. Something tapped again. He looked at Eddie expecting to see him as equally freaked out by the ominous tapping, not eagerly moving toward the window to open the curtains. Richie was perched on the ledge, leaves from the nearby tree littering his hair. He was smiling, not his usual, ‘I’m about to do something stupid’ smile, something softer. Eddie opened his window and let Richie roll gracelessly onto his bed. It was only once he was practically on top of him did Richie notice Ben at all.

“Heya Haystack, what are you going here?” He asked as if it was Ben who had rolled through the window.

“I erm-“

“He’s helping me with English,” Eddie explained, Ben was so bemused words had failing him, Eddie however was unfazed.

“Was it you who took my smoking buddy from me this Friday?” Richie demanded with mock anger. Ben nodded.

“Thank god, I thought I was actually going to have to steal Billy Boy’s dad’s gun,” Richie laughed and ruffled Ben’s hair.

“Richie can you fuck off” Eddie asked without anger, “I really need to get this done.” Ben expected Richie to resist and stick around being a pain, instead he ruffled Eddie’s hair as well, the shorter boy half heartedly attempting to slap him away and began to climb back out of the window.

“Sure thing Eds,” he gave a mock salute, “See you round Haystack.” And he was gone almost as soon as he appeared.

“Does he do that often?” Ben asked awkwardly once Richie was far gone, Eddie shrugged, a light pink.

“Often enough.”

 

Yeah, Ben owed Beverly 10 bucks. Those two were pining hard.

 

**5 th Time- Bill Denbrough**

 

Bill was the last to catch on, though, to be fair, it had just never crossed his mind. He’d been friends with Eddie since the 2nd grade and Richie even longer and had never seen the two as a couple, but once it was seen, it could not be unseen. He’d noticed Ben and Beverly nudgeing eachother and Mike’s smirks and Stan’s knowing looks that always made Richie blush but he thought they were just being weird. His friends were pretty weird. It was only on one of the first few days of the summer he was let in on the joke.

 

He’d spent the day with Richie, exams, schools and work had meant that they hadn’t been able to hang out recently and as much as Bill would never admit it, he’d missed the loudmouth. They were sat sharing a milkshake as Richie talked.

“So you’re wrong because-“

“Richie!” Bill finally caught the other boy’s attention, “I’ve be-be-been trying to ag-ag-agree with you for the p-p-p-p last ten minutes, but every time I try y-y-y-you yell no and continue.”

“No?” Richie laughed at himself with Bill and dipped a fry in the milkshake, much to Bill’s disgust. He opened his mouth to tell Richie how disgusting it was when Richie yet again interrupted him.

“H-h-h-hey Ed’s want one?” Richie asked, Bill hadn’t noticed the other boy come in until Richie talked to him, by that point he was stood right next to the table, a milkshake covered fry being waved in his face. Eddie shook his head he seemed to share his disgust at Richie’s habit of dipping his fries in milkshake.

“All the more for me,” Richie shrugged, unconcerned.

“I texted you,” Eddie said, he sounded a little nervous.

“Oh shit Eddie, I forgot to turn my phone on after the movie,” Richie said, “Big Bill’s showing me a good time,” he shot Bill a wink and Bill snorted waving at Eddie who seemed to have noticed him for the first time.

“Oh…” Bill could see his mind working at 100mph, looking suspiciously between Bill and Richie, “well I just came to get my,” He held up his pharmacy bag in explanation, “so I’ll see you around I guess…” He turned to leave, But Richie grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’ll see you tonight,” He said, Bill could feel a whole conversation passing between them in those few words that he wasn’t privy to. Whatever Richie implied, Eddie was significantly less pissed off when he left.

 

“Wh-whu-what’s going on with Eddie?” Bill asked. They ended their day sat on the hood of Bill’s car, Richie complaining that he didn’t want to be sat in a car he was going to be stuck in for the whole next week. They had both been smoking in a comfortable silence, something rare with Richie around.

“Jealous Billy?” Richie evaded easily.

“Seems t-t-t-to me more like Eddie’s the one that’s jealous,” Bill pointed out plainly.

“What can I say? I’m in high demand?” Richie shrugged cockily.

 

**+1 Time**

 

“W-w-w-we have to d-d-d-do something.” Bill said firmly. The whole gang except Richie and Eddie (who were curiously enough running late, together,) were down at the Barrens finalising plans for their road trip.

“Bill’s right, I’m not spending a car journey with that amount of sexual tension,” Stan agreed.

“Well I mean we could point it out to the-“

“Boring!” Beverly interrupted Mike’s reasonable response from where she was resting her head in Ben’s lap, “I say we make a plan to force them together and then take a picture of them making out!”

“Because it’s harder?” Mike asked, amused and looking toward Ben for some support in a reasonable reaction, but of course it was Beverly so he went with it.

“Because it’s more fun!” Beverly exclaimed, the rest of the group were nodding and Mike decided they’d all watched too many romcoms.

“It’s what Richie would want,” Stan said mockingly sincere. Mike realised he was outvoted and helped come up with The Plan (as Beverly named is importantly) and within half an hour it was fully formed.

 

They put the plan into action the next evening. Needing to get up early to start driving the Losers were all sleeping over at Bill’s house. The whole group shared knowing looks as Richie and Eddie sat in the same arm chair.

“Gee Beverly your hair is so soft,” Ben said the codewords eyeing the empty bowl of skittles. Bill mentally face palmed, why did they give the codeword to Ben, the most monotone actor?

“Does the carpet match the drapes in that respect Haystack?” Richie laughed at him own joke, earning an elbow to the chest from Eddie.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Tozier?” Beverly responded easily.

“Hey R-r-r-richie can you go refill the skittles?” Bill asked much more naturally than Ben. Richie, who hadn’t been allowed sugar for the sake of everyone else’s sanity jumped to it eagerly.

“You know he’d just going to eat them all right?” Mike asked once Richie was out of the room.

“Sh-sh-shi- Fuck, yeah, Eddie can y-y-y-you go and make sure he doesn’t?” Bill asked, Eddie looked at him suspiciously but did as Bill asked, making his way toward the kitchen. Phase one was complete.

 

Phase two was initially involved looking the two in the kitchen and not letting them out until they admitted their feelings for each other, however as it turned out this wasn’t nessercary, as Beverly was about to place a kitchen chair against the door when she heard voices.

“You’re an asshole,” Eddie said his voice laced with fondness.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ asshole,” Richie told him, then, kissing? Their plan was better than they thought. Beverly immediately broke through the door and snapped a picture.

“Guys they finally realised!” She yelled to the rest of the group, both boys broke apart, Richie looking smug and Eddie a bright shade of red.

“Realised what?” Richie asked.

“Don’t play stupid, you’ve been pining this whole time and we just set up your first kiss!” She squeed, Richie looked at her as if she was insane, “right?” She was unsure now. The rest of the group had appeared behind her and were looking equally confused at Richie’s statement.

“Bev we’ve been dating for months,” Richie explained, still holding Eddie’s hand.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ben asked.

“Because you tell your Mom everything and I didn’t want it to get back to my mom,” Eddie piped up, his voice an awkward squeak, his face was still tomato red and didn’t seem to be fading at all.

“I thought you knew!” Richie said, as confused as the rest of them, “I’m hardly sneaking through Stan’s window.”

“We thought you were pining…”  Stan explained feeling more and more stupid as the evening went on.

“Dude what did you think we were doing that whole time we were alone?” Richie smirked, “there’s a reason we got out own room in all the places we’re staying.” Eddie elbowed him in the ribs as Richie laughed, though he smiled with him. Eventually they were all laughing at the situation, and returned to the movie, Richie and Eddie cuddled close in their arm chair.

 

Looking back on it, maybe the Losers underestimated their friends, on the other hand, maybe it wasn’t such a good thing that it was all out in the open now. Suddenly, Richie and Eddie spent all the time they didn’t spend bickering with their mouths glued together.

“Ever want to go back?” Mike asked from the front seat of Bill’s car. Stan was forced in the back nect to the two love birds and was about as excited about that as someone would expect. He saw as Eddie’s face lit up when Richie casually threw his arm around him while trading barbs back and forth with Stan.

“Nah,” he admitted, driving on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic for It (or on this account ever). I might write a spin off from Richie and Eddie's point of view later if I can find them time.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at to-be-sentenced if you like It shit posts and cute fan art!


End file.
